


Девочка и демон

by ChthonicPear



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Demons, Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChthonicPear/pseuds/ChthonicPear
Summary: Ад появился после падения будущего короля и его мятежного воинства. Лишённые крыльев падшие устроили своё собственное царство, но все прочие демоны родились на земле. Они появились на свет из людских пороков, взрослыми существами - злыми чудовищами, которые завидуют людям и выбору, которого сами лишены.





	Девочка и демон

**Author's Note:**

> Это предыстория персонажа из другой моей истории. Т.к. этот рассказ можно читать самостоятельно, публикую отдельно.  
> Посвящается Василисе, соревнованию с которой этот рассказ обязан своим существованием.

Эфиальт очень много бывал среди людей, очень часто с ними общался. Его неизменно поражало, как, имея выбор между добром и злом, они легко выбирают зло. Стоит только легонько подтолкнуть их к краю, как они радостно летят в объятия порока, обрекая свою душу на вечные страдания в аду.   
Но были и другие. Их несравнимо меньше, но для инкуба, рождённого злым, и, как ему казалось, изучившим человеческую душу вдоль и поперёк, они оставались загадкой.   
Он знал: люди склонны к греху. Это проще. Проще не помогать, чем помочь, проще заботиться только о себе, чем о других, проще согрешить с красавцем, пока муж на заработках, чем томиться в ожидании его возвращения. Люди подвержены тем же порокам, что и он сам, и он легко играл на них, сталкивая в бездну. Но эти редкие особи отличались от прочих. Он не мог читать их душу, и причины их поступков были непостижимы для демона. Почему они помогают другим, отказывая себе? Почему они верят в таких порочных существ, как люди? Почему доверяют им?   
Вопросы, терзающие его ум, год за годом оставались без ответов. Пока он не встретил человека, способного ответить ему. Это была девочка. Совсем маленькая, лет восьми, бойкая и смышлёная, обещавшая вырасти если не дурнушкой, то уж точно не красавицей, и тогда... О, тогда она точно попадёт под его власть.   
С самого рождения его работой было соблазнение девиц, и те, что пользовались меньшим успехом у своих сородичей, падали к его ногам куда быстрее более популярных подруг. Он не судил о человеческой красоте так, как судят люди: в сущности, Эфиальту было всё равно. Его волновало только одно - как склонить эту душу к пороку.   
Работа демона более сложна, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Люди, при всей их похожести, существа невероятно разные, в том числе по части грехов. Демоны, незримо присутствующие среди них, выискивают тех, чья червоточина в душе наиболее похожа на их собственную, и именно на них сосредотачивают свои усилия. Конечно, встречаются личности, которые не ограничиваются одним грехом, и если они к тому же обладают властью, над развращением их может трудиться целый сонм духов. Однако чаще демоны стараются не делить добычу и приходят по очереди: есть особая прелесть в том, чтобы прельстить душу новым, незнакомым для неё пороком. Словом, Эфиальт чаще всего работал в одиночку.  
Итак, в безымянной деревне где-то посреди средневековой Европы, Эфиальт соблазнил одну прелестную замужнюю матрону. Матрона была жадна до власти, и в новый порок кинулась с головой, стоило инкубу только поманить её. Здесь он и обнаружил одну из тех редких людей, неизменно привлекающих к себе его внимание. Её нельзя было назвать святой - хотя, конечно, все дети невинны. Но её весёлый взгляд, добрый нрав, всепрощающее сердце уже в юном возрасте выделяли её из толпы. Она была добра к каждому живому существу, приветлива с гостями дома. Даже обиды она легко забывала, стоило только попросить у неё прощение. Инкуб долгими вечерами, после забав с её матушкой, наблюдал за ней через окно и, невидимый человеческому глазу, пытался в её поведении разглядеть ответ на свой вопрос.  
Ответа не было. Однако, был шанс его получить. Однажды девочка с ним заговорила.   
Мало кто может видеть демона, если он того не хочет. Кошки, собаки, вороны, да собственные сородичи. Прочие животные, бывает, могут почуять их присутствие и взволноваться. Люди же видеть духов не могли.   
Или могли?  
Он не каждый день наблюдал за ней, конечно. Но всякий раз, по долгу службы оказываясь в её родной деревне или окрестностях, он заглядывал к ней в дом и подолгу смотрел. В такие дни он возвращался позже обычного, погружённый в глубокую задумчивость.   
В тот холодный морозный вечер Эфиальт перебрался из-за окна поближе к камину. Девочке, предмету его ночных дум, уже стукнуло десять, и он, глядя на её совсем ещё детскую фигурку, воображал, как её детская невинность падёт под натиском пубертата, и он первым из всех демонов завладеет её душой. Он уже чувствовал, что она так же, как и её мать, склонна к его родному пороку.   
\- Я так рада, что сегодня вы зашли в дом, сударь, - заговорила девочка. В первые мгновения Эфиальт оторопел. Она никак не могла его видеть! Но девочка продолжала: - Вы всегда стоите там, за окном, и в дождь, и в зной, и мне вас было так жалко! Хорошо, что вы сегодня зашли погреться - на улице уж очень сильный мороз.   
Инкуб шагнул в сторону, невесомо и изящно. Девчонка не сводила с него глаз.  
\- Ты видишь меня?  
\- Конечно, вижу, сударь. Я всех таких, как вы, вижу, хоть вы об этом и не знаете.  
\- Таких, как я..? - Оторопь всё ещё владела его сознанием.   
\- Духов. И демонов. Обычно вы невидимы, но иногда вы болтаете с кем-нибудь напропалую, и у таких людей потом такие лица серые, что раньше я вас боялась. Но к вам я привыкла, и вы меня не трогаете, и я подумала - может, если поговорить с вами, пока вы невидимы, ничего страшного и не случится? Как думаете?   
Она всё молола и молола язычком, по своему обыкновению, не замечая или не желая замечать, как собеседник поражённо на неё уставился.   
\- А вы дух или демон, сударь?  
\- Я, эээ, ммм... Я инкуб, - вывернулся Эфиальт. Почему-то он отчаянно не желал ей признаваться, что он - одно их тех созданий, которыми родители пугают детей.  
\- Кто такие инкубы? - не замедлила спросить девчонка, ввергая его в ещё большее смятение.  
\- Это такие, ааа, существа, которые, ммм, как бы это сказать... - он окончательно смешался, чем вызвал у девочки смех.  
\- Да не пугайтесь вы так, сударь. Вы будто язык проглотили, а с мамой такой оживлённый были, прямо соловей. Вы что, никогда раньше не разговаривали с детьми?  
Эфиальт ответил неожиданно честно:  
\- Признаться, нет.  
\- Почему?  
\- Ну, знаешь... А твоя мама не войдёт сейчас и не спросит, с кем это ты беседуешь в пустой гостиной?  
\- Нет, мама у соседки. Они будут языками чесать ещё до заката точно, пока с поля не придёт соседкин муж. Они любят поболтать, обсудить всех знакомых, так что раньше, чем её выгонят, точно не уйдёт. Так почему вы не говорили с детьми?  
Вот же настойчивая поганка!  
\- Работа такая.  
\- Какая?   
\- Не с детьми.  
\- Расскажите! - девчонка явно не намеревалась сдаваться.  
Он пожевал губу (весьма соблазнительно, нужно отметить, и, если бы тут была взрослая женщина...), пытаясь придумать, как её перехитрить, и тут у него мелькнула идея. Он озорно улыбнулся своей юной подруге.  
\- Хорошо, я расскажу, если ты настаиваешь, - девчонка радостно пискнула, - но и ты мне расскажешь о том, что интересует меня.  
\- Я вам всё-всё расскажу! - поклялась девочка, сверкая глазами, - Садитесь, пожалуйста, что ж вы стоите, в ногах правды нет. Вот вам подушечка, а то лавка жёсткая у нас. Может, вас угостить чем? У нас есть печенье!  
Вот егоза!  
\- Нет, не нужно. Я же инкуб. Мы не едим человеческую пищу.  
Промчавшись по дому растрёпаным вихрем, девочка всё же налила ему молока и вручила кружку, после чего, наконец, уселась, уставившись на него во все глаза.  
Все вопросы, веками метавшиеся у него в голове, наконец полились наружу. Девочка оказалась на редкость хорошим слушателем, так же, как и рассказчиком, но вот философа из неё бы не вышло. На все его вопросы о том, почему она не держит обиду? почему помогает другим? она бесхитростно отвечала, что просто помогает, просто не обижается - и тайные двери человеческой души оставались для него запечатанными. В ответ девчонка выспросила всё, что он скрывал, не докопавшись, разве что, до его природы.  
Когда последние алые лучи увядающего солнца покинули комнату, во дворе захлопала, наконец, калитка, и девчонку позвал зычный голос её матери. Она подскочила, схватила его нетронутую кружку с молоком, рванулась на зов - и замерла.  
\- Вы ведь ещё придёте, сударь инкуб? Ну, пожалуйста! Я столько всего не успела спросить, мне так интересно узнать про вас! Прошу-прошу-прошу, пожалуйста, приходите завтра в тот же час!  
Эфиальт не мог прийти к ней снова, о чём честно ей и сообщил. Но её вмиг потускневшие глаза заставили его переменить решение. Он обещал, что, может, не завтра, но он обязательно ещё навестит её. Когда-нибудь. Когда-нибудь до того, как она попадёт в его власть, прибавил он про себя.  
Он сдержал обещание. Дни и ночи напролёт он думал о их разговоре, о том, как она совсем не боялась его, хоть он и был невидимкой для всех прочих и она это знала. О том, что один из тех людей, что были для него загадкой, в первый - и, быть может, в последний - раз в его жизни может говорить с ним, не опасаясь ни его чар, ни его сущности. Он должен был прийти к ней, чтобы вновь задать терзающие его вопросы и чтобы получить на них ответ. И первым он спросит: почему она его не боится?  
Наскоро разделавшись с рутиной, спустя неделю он примчался с самого утра. Уселся на крыше, возле тёплой трубы, ожидая, когда его подруга останется в доме одна. Наконец, под вечер, её матушка соизволила покинуть дом ради ежевечерних сплетен в доме соседки. Эфиальт же нырнул в дымоход и оказался в гостиной.   
Девочка, имя которой он всё ещё не знал, сидела спиной к нему с шитьём в руках. Крестьянские дети всегда помогают родителям по дому и даже воскресный вечер не освобождал её от обязанности штопать порванное платье. За шитьём она напевала - тихо, себе под нос, какой-то знакомый мотивчик, - и покачивала в такт головой.   
\- Ну привет.  
Она обернулась, вскочила, ойкнула, уколовшись, уронила шитьё, подобрала, снова уронила, заволновалась, заговорила, и всё - разом, будто в гостиной находилась по меньшей мере дюжина ребятишек, а не одна неугомонная медиум.  
\- Вы пришли! Ай! Я уж и не ждала, и не думала, что вас увижу, думала - обманули меня совсем, зачем вам опять приходить, если вы всё уже спросили? Ой, то есть, нет, не в том смысле, что я думала, вы обманули меня, но просто, может, у вас была причина, понимаете? Может, вам нельзя или ещё чего. Вы ж, понятно, не всё мне рассказали. Словом, я так рада! Я так рада, что вы пришли!  
Едва выдержав бурю её восторгов, инкуб сел на лавку и открыл было рот, чтобы задать свой первый вопрос, но девочка опередила его:  
\- А я знаю, кто такие инкубы.   
Слова примёрзли к его языку.  
\- Я спросила на воскресной службе на той неделе. У святого батюшки. Он так ругался! Он смешно очень ругается, знаете, он очень забавный, когда кричит. Словом, он очень кричал и сказал маме, и она тоже потом ругалась. Но уже успокоилась. Они спросили, где я взяла такое слово, и я сказала, что в Библии, и мама наругалась, а святой батюшка схватил Писание и сунул мне и спросил, где это я прочитала, но я сказала, что забыла. Они сказали мне и не вспоминать и не спрашивать больше. Но они не знают, что я всё равно догадалась. Сказать?  
Вопрос звучал так невинно, будто бы он не был тем самым инкубом, тайну существования которых она собиралась ему поведать. Эфиальт кивнул.  
\- Вы демон. Демон - она перешла на шёпот - прелюбодеяния. Правда ведь?  
\- Ммм, какая интересная догадка, - инкуб пытался оттянуть время, чтобы придумать что-нибудь в оправдание, но решительно ничего не смог сообразить, - А с чего ты так решила?  
Девочка победно улыбнулась.  
\- Просто знаю, и всё. Признавайтесь.  
Никаких гениальных идей в голову не приходило, и демон вздохнул.  
\- Ладно. Признаюсь. Ты победила.  
\- Ха-ха-ха! Ура!   
\- Но чему ты так радуешься? Разве я не ужасное злое чудовище, которое нападает на невинных и обрекает их на вечные муки? Разве тебя не пугают такими, как я? Разве ты не должна сейчас в ужасе перекреститься и убежать, куда глаза глядят?  
\- Я не думаю, что вы ужасный, или злой. У вас просто такая работа. Вы ведь пришли сюда и спрашиваете меня о том, что вам на самом деле интересно. Я думаю, вы такой же, как мы. Просто... Другой немножко.   
Эфиальт не мог её понять.  
\- А как же несчастные пытаемые грешники? Их тебе не жаль?   
\- Жаль, конечно, - впервые за время их знакомства лицо девочки озарилось печалью, - Но, я думаю, в конце концов, разве это не их собственный выбор? Святой батюшка говорит, что это мы должны решать, поддаться греху или нет - значит, те, к кому вы приходите, сами решают, верно? Как мама. А у вас - у вас есть выбор? Вы сами хотите нападать на людей?  
Он смотрел на неё, широко раскрыв глаза. Казалось, это невинное, милое дитя читает в его душе так же, как он сам - в душах прочих смертных. Она видела в нём... человека? В чудовище, которым пугают детей, она видела личность, заглядывая в самые потаённые уголки его сердца и доставая на свет его страшные секреты.  
Несколько мучительных мгновений Эфиальт собирался с духом, пока, наконец, не растянул рот в ослепительной улыбке.  
\- Ох, золотко, что-то я у тебя засиделся! Гляди - уж скоро ночь, матушка твоя придёт, да и мне пора за дела. Я ведь не могу всю ночь с тобой просидеть - ночью моя работа только начинается, ха-ха, так что я побегу, пожалуй. Не скучай!  
Он вскочил с места, намереваясь снова уйти через дымоход, но девочка схватила его за локоть. Маленькие пальчики обхватили его руку, к плечу прижалась детская щека. Она пыталась заглянуть ему в лицо.  
\- Простите! Простите, я не хотела обидеть вас! Мне жаль, что вы рассердились, что я сказала, что вас расстроило! Простите! Останьтесь, пожалуйста! Или хотя бы пообещайте, что ещё вернётесь!  
\- Золотко, с чего ты взяла, что я рассердился? Вовсе даже и нет, просто дела, неотложные дела, срочно надо бежать, - он слышал, как фальшиво звучат его слова, как фальшиво улыбается голос, но ничего не мог с собой поделать, - Мне пора, золотко! Не скучай! - снова повторил он, вырвал свою руку из её плена - она не сразу его выпустила - и исчез в дымоходе.

До следующей их встречи прошло много дней. Признаться, он и не думал, что эта встреча состоится. Вырвавшись из трубы, он понёсся домой - скорее, скорее, весь в смятении, не в силах унять клокочущий в голове клубок мыслей, снова и снова задавая себе вопрос голосом смертной: "А у вас есть выбор? У тебя есть выбор, Эфиальт?". Ответа не было. Как всегда. Точнее, разумеется - ответ был. Это был один из таких вопросов, ответ на который знает каждый, потому что он - значимая часть твоего бытия, но он никогда не произносится вслух, ибо даже тень его слишком страшна. И вот дитя разрушило заговор молчания, и теперь иерихонской трубой гремит в его голове это слово. "Выбор". Выбор-выбор-выборвыборвыборвыборвыбор. Нет, это просто невозможно!  
Впоследствии он вряд ли бы вспомнил, как добрался до дома, да и последовавшая за этим ночь начисто стёрлась из памяти. Человеческий алкоголь не способен свалить с ног демона - но, по счастью, в аду существует свой собственный.  
Вычеркнув, как страшный сон, свой второй разговор с девочкой, инкуб с головой нырнул в простую адскую жизнь. Десятки девиц, матрон, одна королева и даже парочка монашек пополнили его и без того обширный список грешных душ, адский грог лился рекой, и он со страстью предавался самым излюбленным своим развлечениям: прелюбодеянию и наблюдением за страдающими в аду душами грешников. Глядя, как палачи терзают их, он наслаждался их болью и забывал о собственной. Однако, наваждение не могло длиться вечно, и рано или поздно оно закончилось. Вопрос, заданный ребёнком, вновь возник в его сознании. В этот раз буквы не жгли его мозг раскалённым металлом, они скорее походили на назойливых мух, от которых никак невозможно было отмахнуться. Осознав, что есть только один способ от них отделаться, инкуб решился вновь нанести визит.  
Уже наступило лето. Деревня кипела работой до темноты, которая в эти деньки наступала незадолго до полуночи. Пробравшись в спящий дом, Эфиальт нашёл среди спящих и сопящих тел девочку. Она раскинулась звездой на тонкой подстилке, изнывая от жары. Ещё совсем дитя. Не остановившись ни на минуту - время наблюдений кончилось полгода назад, - он тронул её плечо. Она не проснулась. Тогда он принялся трясти её. Она отбрыкивалась, воображая, видимо, что это матушка будит её утром, и сжимала веки сильнее, и он ворчливо зашептал ей на ухо, что пора вставать. Звук его голоса разбудил её куда вернее тряски. Она распахнула глаза и продолжала открывать их, поражённая тем, что видит, пока не достигла пределов своих возможностей, и тогда зажала рот рукой, сдерживая восторженный вопль.   
Эфиальт неловко улыбнулся половиной рта. Радость при виде него всегда была вызвана его чарами, или мороком, который он предварительно навёл - в аду же она была наигранной, как и его собственная, ибо большинство демонов ненавидели друг друга и всегда готовы были перегрызть глотку ближнему. Неподдельная радость едва знакомого ребёнка была слишком странна, слишком необычна - учитывая, к тому же, что она о нём знала.  
Девочка кинулась к нему на шею. Он замер, но она тут же отпустила его, поднялась, схватила за руку, прижала палец к губам и потащила за собой. Миновав спальню, они прокрались на улицу, прошли через поле и остановились возле амбара. Луна освещала поле почти как днём. Девчонка отпустила его руку и повернулась к нему, вся сияющая, готовая в любую секунду разразиться восторженным шёпотом. Эфиальт улыбнулся во весь рот, натягивая привычную маску ловеласа, не в силах стоять перед ней совсем обезоруженным.  
\- Здравствуй, золотко! Ты уж прости меня, что я от тебя так сбежал в прошлый раз. Дела - сама понимаешь. Рад снова тебя видеть! Ты как - примешь обратно старого друга?  
При первых же его словах девчонка насупилась и упёрла руки в бока. Он продолжал говорить, пока хватало дыхания, но на первой же паузе она перехватила инициативу.  
\- Ты мне давай без "золотка" и без вот этого твоего. Простить я тебя простила, как не простить, забыла уж уже, но, если опять начнёшь - обижусь, так и знай! Сто лет его не видела, а он опять с этого начинает - "золотко" я ему! Ишь чего удумал! Скажи лучше, зачем пришёл?  
Её яростный шёпот, казалось, гнул траву до земли. Демон сбился с речи, озадаченный.   
\- Чем же это тебе "золотко" не понравилось? По-моему, очень мило.  
\- Да если б кроме него ничего не было, было б и мило, но вот эту улыбочку ехидную и самоуверенность показную убери, что за манеры!   
\- К слову о манерах - мы разве переходили на "ты"?   
\- Ещё чего - "выкать" я ему буду! Пришёл среди ночи, как друг, разговаривает - как чужой, а я ему - "выкать"! И не меняй тему разговора - убирай улыбочку!  
Инкуб фыркнул, рассмеялся, и она захихикала вслед за ним. Её сердитое старушечье ворчание настолько не вязалось с видом растрёпанной со сна девицы, что от неловкости не осталось и следа. Они уселись на траву и говорили, говорили, говорили без конца, точно старые друзья после долгой разлуки. Впрочем, так и было. Девчонка рассказывала незамысловатые деревенские новости, демон в ответ рассказывал о том, как живётся в аду.   
\- Как у вас там весело! - воскликнула девочка, - А святой батюшка рассказывает, что в аду только грешники страдают и мрачно и света вовсе нет. Не может же быть, чтобы он врал! Да и в Писании сказано...  
\- Он не врал, - перебил её инкуб с внезапным беспокойством, - То, что я тебе рассказываю - такова жизнь в аду для демона, вроде меня. А те, кто попал туда после смерти - их пытают другие демоны и всё именно так, как рассказывал тебе священник.   
\- Так их правда пытают? И вилами, и кипящим маслом? Но это же ужасно! И ты никогда не пытался им помочь?   
\- Зачем?  
\- Ты же хороший. Я знаю, что ты добрый и честный, и ты помог бы, если бы увидел, что кто-то страдает!  
\- Золотко... В смысле, в ад попадают только очень-очень плохие люди. Те, кто грешил и не раскаивался. Они сами выбрали свой путь, ты сама говорила, помнишь?   
\- Да. Помню. Только всё равно мне их жалко! Неужели никак нельзя помочь?   
\- Нельзя. Постарайся быть хорошей девочкой и ты после смерти туда не попадёшь.  
\- Это значит, что после смерти я тебя никогда не увижу?  
\- Эмм, ну... - он запнулся, стараясь выдумать убедительную ложь, а потом затараторил, - Да, но, знаешь? Это не так уж и плохо! В раю, говорят, очень здорово, так вечные сады и никогда не надо работать и все твои родные, совершенно точно, обязательно тоже попадут в рай!   
\- Даже мама?   
\- Даже мама! Все-все-все твои родные, - демон продолжал говорить, но смысл слов вдруг ускользнул от него, когда он понял, что она спросила и что это значит. Всех её родных он не знал, но кое-что всё же было известно. Её мама - грешница. Уже не один демон приходил совращать её душу, и она, точно, совершенно точно, непременно попадёт в ад. Только искреннее раскаяние убережёт её душу от вечного пламени, а этого никак нельзя было ожидать - каждый демон позаботился, чтобы она не слишком тяготилась совершённым с его помощью грехом.  
\- Обещаю, все твои родные обязательно попадут в рай! - бодро лгал инкуб с самым честным и прямым взглядом.  
\- Хорошо! - улыбнулась девочка, и они сменили тему.   
И они болтали всю ночь, делясь подробностями своим жизней, весело и жизнерадостно, и только в глубине детских глаз демон видел затаённую печаль, словно бы она видела сквозь его личину и всё-всё про него знала.  
Он ушёл под утро, когда первые солнечные лучи уже позолотили облака, и его подруга едва могла держать глаза открытыми. Она помахала ему на прощание ручкой и забралась в амбар, подальше от уже выпавшей утренней росы.  
Это была последняя их встреча.  
Эфиальт вернулся домой, полный доселе неизведанных им чувств. Среди этих чувств были и приятные, и не очень. Его согревала мысль, что кому-то в этом мире он в самом деле нужен, что кто-то ждёт встреч с ним - и не ради выгоды, помощи или бахвальства, а ради него самого. Эта мысль огнём зажигала душу - или что там у демонов вместо души - и, казалось, он мог свернуть горы просто потому, что ему хватит на это сил. Но другая мысль, скользкая, как змея, и липкая, сжимала его сердце - он лгун. Он солгал и его лжи поверили, и он делал это сотни, тысячи раз прежде но, почему-то именно сейчас от этого делалось горько и неприятно, будто плюнул в свой собственный бокал. В чём же дело?   
С этой мыслью он вернулся домой и с ней же жил ещё несколько дней, вертя её на разный лад и пытаясь докопаться до тайных струн своего сердца. Мысль не давалась. Вертелась ужом, ускользала из рук, и только чувство горечи не покидало его. Это вызывало его гнев, и, будь у него друзья, они бы заметили, как он стал мрачен и задумчив. Но друзей не было - и никто не замечал в нём изменений, и не у кого было спросить, в чём же дело.   
Постойте-ка. Один друг у него был!  
Когда инкуб выбрался из-под завала работы и в следующий раз примчался в деревню, единственное, что осталось в напоминание о его подруге - деревянный крест. Из подслушанных разговоров он кое-как составил картину происходящего: в деревне случилась эпидемия. Обычное дело для средневековой глуши. Она прошлась легко, накрыв в основном соседей, и почти все заболевшие оправились. Почти - кроме одной маленькой девочки с вечно растрёпанными волосами и ворохом вопросов в глазах. Она была ещё совсем дитя, всего десять лет, а все невинные, как знал каждый демон, попадают в рай.   
И это значило, что они больше никогда не увидятся.   
И он не сможет признаться ей во лжи, и сбросить груз с сердца он тоже не сможет, потому что невинные попадают в рай, а он - адское создание, созданное сеять зло, и не должен ощущать радости, доступной человеческим детям. Но кое-что для неё он ещё мог сделать.   
Её убитая горем матушка всегда была лёгкой работой для демонов. Она будто родилась с клубком тёмных страстей в душе и легко отзывалась, когда на них играли. Столкнуть её на путь порока не составляло труда - она сама к нему стремилась. Гораздо сложнее было вернуть заблудшую овцу обратно в стадо. Особенно, когда пастух - демон.  
Раз за разом навещая её, инкуб использовал весь свой арсенал фокусов, чтобы внушить ей мысли о том, что совершённые ей поступки были не самыми праведными. Инструменты, предназначенные для совращения, нелегко было применить иначе - но он справился. И в день, когда древняя старушка, в которую она к тому времени превратилась, испустила свой последний вздох, врата ада не распахнулись перед ней. Душа, до поры надёжно схваченная, сорвалась с крючка.


End file.
